From Your Secret Admirer
by SweetCherryColas
Summary: Uraraka receives some gifts from a secret admirer. It's killing her not knowing who's crushing on her. It seems Bakugo is eager to know as well. [Kaccahko fluff. Super quick write.]


**A/N:** I do not own Boku No Hero Academia.

* * *

Uraraka did not expect to find flowers on her desk.

More specifically, she did not expect to find a dozen beautiful, soft, pink roses sitting in a simple glass vase on her desk. She had only expected to take her seat and wait for class to start. As she ventured closer, she noted the pink bow tied around the neck of the vase. There was a simple note, written in red ink,

 _From your secret admirer._

She felt her cheeks warm. She half wondered if they were as pink as the roses. Who on earth did this? Who in her school had feelings for her?

Her eyes lifted to her classmates. A quick scan of the room yielded no indication as to who may have placed these flowers on her desk. Iida stood at the front of the room, writing information on the black board. Near him, a few of the boys in class were talking about something they saw on the news the night before, paying her no mind. She finally turned to some of the girls in class. A few who had gathered were gleefully talking to one another. Their gaze was certainly on Uraraka. Asui was the first to finally speak.

"Who's it from, Ochaco?"

"It doesn't say," Uraraka replied. Her cheeks had to be as pink as the roses. It was embarrassing. She let a small smile form on her lips anyway.

The other girls, no longer shy with their curiosity, surrounded Uraraka. She found her fellow friends looking at the flowers, sniffing them, reading the note. They wondered who it could be. Their excitement was hard to miss, and the attention both embarrassed and flattered Uraraka.

"It doesn't say?" came a male voice. Uraraka looked up to see Aoyama standing in the doorway of class. He was smirking, a familiar expression for the blond.

"Outta' the way," barked Bakugo. He brushed passed Aoyama with no question, Kirishima following closely behind him. The red-head gave a short apology as he followed Bakugo into class. The two took their seats, Bakugo's eyes turned to the vase on Uraraka's desk. Aoyama didn't even try to acknowledge them. Bigger issues had caught his attention.

"No, it doesn't say," said Asui.

"Oh really?" Aoyama said with a smugness in his voice. "Are you sure they're not from Izuku?"

"I'm sure they're not from Deku," Uraraka said with a small laugh. She felt her face go red. "He's just a really good friend!"

"I'm not so sure about that," Aoyama said, and took his seat.

The remaining classmates trickled in as class drew nearer. As they came in, a few other students felt the need to inform those unaware of Uraraka's flowers. By the time class started, everyone including Aizawa knew about her secret admirer. All except Midoriya, who was still not in class.

Uraraka kept thinking about what Aoyama said. There's no way these flowers could be from Deku! Aoyama had to have been mistaken!

…

Well, even if they were from Midoriya, did she want them to be?

She still wasn't sure what her feelings for the green-haired boy were. She liked him, for sure, but did she like him as a friend or something more? The idea of him being her secret admirer put an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

Her eyes looked towards the doorway. Still no sign of Midoriya. As she moved to look forward, she caught Bakugo starring at her. Their eyes met for what felt like a lifetime before he looked towards the door. She couldn't read his face very well.

* * *

Midoriya came to class late. Aizawa-Sensei made a comment scolding the green boy, and Midoriya provided a note from All Might excusing him from class. There was something off about Midoriya that day. Something was different from usual.

Midoriya took his seat in front of Uraraka. She whispered to him if he was okay. He almost seemed to pause before replying to her.

"I'm fine," he assured her. His voice was quiet as not be heard over Aizawa's lecture.

"Well okay," she replied. Class went on as usual. Uraraka found herself glancing at the flowers, not on the ground near her desk rather than atop of it. They left her with so many questions. She was flattered she had a secret admirer. However, she wasn't sure what she would do once she found out who that admirer was.

Lunch time came quickly, and when Midoriya left just as quickly. Uraraka ate with the girls in class and Iida. When Midoriya returned right before the lunch period ended, he ran up to Iida, mentioned something too quiet for Uraraka to hear, and left again. He didn't return to class for the rest of the day.

In the evening, long after class had ended for the day, Uraraka found herself in her dorm room. She left the door propped open, as she often would, in case anyone decided to drop by for quick hello. Around 8 pm, Midoriya stopped by.

"Hey Deku," she smiled. "Come on in!"

"Hey!" He returned her smile. His face began to turn a shade closer to pink as he entered her room, leaving the door propped open. He sat at the small table near the door, and she lifted herself off her bed to come meet him.

"You were gone most of the day," she said. He nodded.

"Yeah. My dad came home unexpectedly. I haven't seen him in a few years, so I ended up leaving for the day. Aizawa-sensei gave me a lot of work to make up for it though," he said with a small laugh.

"Oh, wow! Your dad works abroad, right? Why didn't you stay home for the night?"

"He… doesn't stick around much. I only saw him for a few hours before he needed to leave."

"I see. I see," said Uraraka as she went moved to start preparing tea. Green tea was Midorya's favorite, if she remembered correctly. As she pulled out some small cups, she finally heard him speak about the thing that had been on her mind all day.

"These flowers are beautiful."

Uraraka blushed, stuttered a thank you, and poured out the tea. She placed one cup in front of Midorya, and one in front of her place, and sat across from him. Between them sat the beautiful vase and its vivid roses.

"They were sitting on my desk today," she explained. He looked flustered.

"I guess I didn't notice. Who… who are they from?" he asked.

"I don't know. The note didn't say."

"A secret admirer?"

"I suppose so," she giggled. She felt her face become warm. She wondered if Aoyama was right. Did Midoriya give her these flowers?

"Deku," she began. He looked up at her, waiting for her to continue. "Do you… do you know who may have given these to me?"

"I…" he paused. His eyes said something she didn't understand. "I-"

"Hey, round face."

In the doorway stood Bakugo. He looked annoyed, not uncommon for the fiery blond. His eyes cut to Midoriya, despite speaking to her.

"Aizawa is looking for you."

"O-oh?" she asked. "Where is he?"

"His office." Bakugo left without anything else to say.

* * *

The next day, Uraraka did not expect to find chocolates on her desk. Once again, her cheeks flushed, and her curiosity peaked. It was practically killing her not knowing who her secret admirer was. Almost as much as it was killing her that Midoriya may be that secret admirer.

Asui and Hagakure were especially excited at the sight of the chocolates. Their gaze shifted when a certain green-haired teen walked in. Uraraka blushed as Midoriya made his way over to her. Bakugo and Kirishima followed in almost immediately afterwards. Bakugo stopped when he saw her.

After Bakugo visited them the night before, Uraraka bid Midoriya goodbye and went to go find Aizawa's office. She did not get to hear what Midoriya had to say about the flowers. She was quite upset that she missed that chance, and even more upset when she went to Aizawa's office and the Pro-Hero was not there. She must have missed him or something. What a waste of time.

"Chocolate?" Midoriya asked, a small pink forming on his cheeks. "Whoever gave them to you must really like you."

"Right?" exclaimed Ashido as she wrapped an arm around Midoriya's shoulders. He blushed crimson. She leaned in to whisper in his ear much too loudly.

"Now, tell me Deku. Do you know anything about these chocolates? And yesterday's flowers?"

"What? No! Of course not!"

"C'mon! No need to shy!" she winked.

"I didn't give Uraraka any flowers! I swear!"

"Hmmmm. I'm not so sure about that," said Aoyama as he brushed past the two to take his seat. He didn't even look at Midoriya as he walked by. All anyone could see was Aoyama's knowing smirk.

Uraraka looked at the chocolate in the box once again. She ran her hands over the top of the box. She opened it quickly and brought one of the chocolates to her mouth. They were certainly sweet enough, but she realized then that they were milk chocolate. Her eyes went up to the currently blushing Midoriya.

It couldn't have been him.

There was an uneventful night, not too long before all this happened, where Iida, Midoirya, and Uraraka were together. The three were walking around a mall when they stopped at a candy shop. It was brightly colored and looked super adorable to Uraraka. Midoriya and Iida did not need much to convincing to go inside. In the shop, Iida picked up some larger sized pieces of milk chocolate and offered them to her.

"No thank you!" she said to him. "I actually don't really like milk chocolate."

"Really?" asked Midoirya. "I pegged you as the type to be really into chocolate."

"I'm more of a dark chocolate kind of person," she explained.

"I understand," Midoriya had replied at the time. "I'm more of a fan of white chocolate."

Uraraka collected herself and looked between the box of chocolates currently in her hand and the boy standing in front of her. She looked down at the chocolate one final time before placing the box back down onto her desk. It couldn't have been Midoriya. If it had been Midoirya, then the box before her would surely be filled with dark chocolate. Midoriya was the observant type. He was considerate of his friends and listened to them.

There was no way these chocolates could be from him. She felt a sense of relief wash over her.

Wait.

Why was she so relieved?

Aizawa entered the classroom and Ashido released the green-haired boy so they could take their seats. Uraraka shifted her gaze towards Bakugo for a moment. He seemed to be brooding. Nothing out of the usual for the ash blond.

* * *

When it was time for gym, everyone stumbled out of the classroom. Well, almost everyone.

Uraraka made her way into the girl's locker room, only to realize she forgot her gym clothes in the other room. Excusing herself from the other girls, she jogged her way towards class 1-A. She did not expect to see anyone inside the room, let alone at her desk.

Bakugo was rummaging inside her desk drawer.

She watched as he pulled out the box of chocolates she received that day and popped it open. He took one piece of the chocolates and bit into it. His face contorted into a look of disgust. He mustn't have liked milk chocolate too much.

Uraraka watched in surprised and stepped forward. He turned to look at her at the sound of her footstep. They're eyes met, and his eyes widened in surprise. Uraraka had never seen him blush before. His mouth fell open, yet for a moment no sound came out.

"You'll catch flies that way," she said jokingly, attempting to lighten the mood.

"What are you…" he asked. She blushed for reasons she did not understand.

"I, uh, left my gym clothes inside," she said. She walked towards him, and he did not move. There was a weird air between them as she drew nearer. A she stood in front of him, she lifted her hand to the box of chocolates. Their finger brushed as she closed the lid. His hands felt warm. She wondered if his hands were always warm because of the fire he exerted from them. His hand fell away from her own, but he did not move.

"If you wanted some chocolate, you could have just asked."

"I didn't want chocolate!" he said almost too quickly. "This shit tastes bad anyway."

He quickly shuffled out of the room, refusing to meet her gaze. He seemed embarrassed, she noted. She'd never seen him look embarrassed before. She rushed after him. He wasn't in the hall when she got there. She called out to him, but there was no response.

In gym that Bakugo refused to look at her. She also noticed that somehow, he was treating Midoriya even ruder than usual. She wondered why he would act so strangely. She also wondered why thinking about Bakugo made her feel so strangely.

* * *

The third day, she did not expect to find a note sitting on her desk. She was to the point where expected something, but not sure what it would be. The note was cream colored with a pink bow and a wax seal. Her name was written beautifully across the top. Uraraka felt some sort of excitement just looking at the note. She wondered who it could be from? Who was this person so devoted to expressing his feelings?

She opened the letter to see the simple words written inside.

 _Meet me tonight. Class 1-A. 8PM. I'll be waiting for you._

"What does it say?" asked Asui. Uraraka blushed and held up her index finger to her lips.

"It's a secret."

She noted that Bakugo did not look her way as entered the room.

At 7:45 pm, long after school had finished for the day, she entered class 1-A. No one was inside. She situated herself at her desk, idly doodling in her notebook. As the minutes drew closer to eight, she wondered if this had all been a prank. Was someone was messing with her? At 8:05, she began to wonder if she was wasting her time. She packed up her things at 8:10, and the door slid open.

"Oh," she said. Her secret admirer gave her a cocky smile.

"So, you showed up?"

"I wasn't expecting you to be my secret admirer," she said. Her face fell and she tried to not let her disappointment show.

"Hehe, well you know," he said. She did in fact, not know.

"Listen, Mineta-"

"I've been in love with you since the beginning," he told her. His eyes were determined. "You're beautiful. Would you please be my girlfriend?"

She paused, unsure of what say. Honestly, knowing who Mineta was and how he acted, she felt as if this whole situation had been ingenuine.

"I… appreciate everything. I do. I just don't think we'd be a good match."

His face fell, but he nodded.

"I understand," he began. "But if you ever change your mind, I'll be waiting."

She waited from her seat as he left. She would have probably felt bad if it was someone else. However, something inside her told her that he would be over it soon enough.

 _I'll be waiting._ There was something about the way he said that phrase that felt… obligated.

She gathered her things, shoved them into her bag and prepared to leave.

"Who was it?"

She turned to see Bakugo in the doorway. He was leaning against the door frame, his expression not happy but not sad either. He looked a little peaceful despite his ever-present frown. He looked disheveled.

"Who was the admirer?"

"Oh," she said. "It was Mineta." He nodded. Some sort of relief washed over his face.

"How did you know to come here?" she asked. He blushed before speaking.

"I… may have read the card in your bag during gym."

"You got to stop going through my stuff," she said as she moved to meet him in the doorway. He didn't move. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked too quickly. She was very close to him in that moment. She could smell him. He smelt really sweet… she smiled at him.

"Why have you been going through my stuff?" she asked.

"It hasn't been… a lot," he said. She reached out a hand towards him. He looked surprised and she brushed some of his hair out of his eyes. She kept her gaze locked with his.

"… Do you like me?" she asked. A teasing smile rested on her face. He immediately pushed away from her, facing burning red.

* * *

"Don't be ridiculous, round face!" he nearly screamed and turned away from her. She watched him speedily walk away, down the hall. She smiled.

The next day, Uraraka noticed some flowers on Yaoyorozu's desk. The dark-haired girl looked surprise, and asked Uraraka what happened with her secret admirer. Uraraka explained Mineta was the one who gave the brunette all of her gifts. Yaoyorozu gave a polite laugh at the situation.

"He didn't even try to think of something a bit more creative, huh?" laughed Yayorozu.

"He even told me he'd wait for me if I changed my mind," Uraraka said light-heartedly.

"Honestly, I shouldn't be surprised," said Asui.

"So sorry, Ochako," said Ashido. "Oh, and to you too, Yaomomo. I know these kinds of things would be more precious if they were from… well, like anyone else."

"It's fine," assured Uraraka. "It's still flattering nonetheless."

She watched as the girls in class began to take note of the flowers and discuss how silly it had been of them not to think the past few days events were because of Mineta. It seemed so obvious now. In all the conversation, Uraraka took the opportunity to walk away.

Uraraka walked over to Bakugo's desk and slipped a small note inside. No one even glanced at her as they all talked about Mineta's new attempts to woo the girls in class. She had made sure to write Bakugo's name as best as she could, in a manly red color. Something that suited the angry teen. She walked back to her seat as if nothing had happened. No one even noticed.

When Bakugo walked into class, he caught her gaze. She smiled at him. He frowned and turned away from her. She wasn't surprised. She had to suppress a giggle that formed in her throat as she waited for his reaction.

He sat in his seat, opened his desk, and looked surprised to find her note. She watched as he opened it, read it, and blushed crimson. He turned back to her, face as red as his eyes, and she winked at him.

 _No need to be a "secret" admirer. Let's go to a movie! -Uraraka Ochaco_


End file.
